Embodiments of this disclosure generally relate to the field of communication systems and, more particularly, to a network analyzer for powerline communication systems.
A local network can convey network traffic between a user device, such as a desktop or laptop computer, and another network, such as a broadband network. The local network can thereby link the user device to data and services such as Internet-based services and web servers. Local networks often use traditional Ethernet-based network systems. These network systems use a dedicated cable to carry the network traffic to and from the user device. However, in some environments, adding the dedicated cable to provide communications may not be desirable or feasible.
Powerline communication (PLC) technology uses existing power lines to form a PLC network and carry network traffic in addition to carrying alternating current (AC) power. The network traffic is coupled to the power lines through specialized PLC devices. Analyzing PLC devices, PLC networks, and the network traffic can present various challenges due, in part, to operational restrictions of the PLC devices.